The Witch Doctor
Self-proclaimed Watchdogs of Evil, Witch Doctors are dedicated to their ability to expel and capture evil spirits from demonic footholds. A Witch Doctor feels their outsider status as Watchdogs of Evil gives them the freedom to attack or obliterate any being they consider evil. Capturing Big Momma After the Charmed Ones experienced ghostly activity in Halliwell Manor, they decided to summon a Witch Doctor hoping that he would expel the evil spirits playing tricks on them. They found an entry in the Book of Shadows with a potion and summoning spell, they followed the instructions and chanted the spell and a Witch Doctor appeared. Upon appearing, he pulled out a voodoo doll and held it in front of him and questioned the Charmed Ones if they ever vanquished a demon in the house, to it the sisters responded "a hundred, give or take another hundred". The Witch Doctor stated that must be way he senses so much evil energy. The Witch Doctor then left the kitchen and searched for more evil energy. The Witch Doctor then captures a minor evil spirit and states that there is another bigger one, one that he called Big Momma. He stated that the walls of the Manor are clogged with evil waste - the worst he had ever seen. He then walked through the Manor and finally captured Big Momma, blasts of electricity shone brightly as the spirit was sucked into the Doctor's skull headed wand. Stealing the Charmed One's Personal Effects While searching the Manor trying to capture the evil spirits, the Witch Doctor took Piper's lipstick, Phoebe's toothbrush, Paige's car keys and a picture of the Charmed Ones. Leo saw the Doctor when he took the lipstick and questioned him, the Doctor responded it was to help him differentiate between the sister's goodness and all the evil energy in the house. Hexing the Sisters After the Witch Doctor returned to his lair, he spoke to Head Witch Doctor who asked how the job went. The Witch Doctor said that the house has been purged but he found it troublesome how the home got so infested with evil in the first place. Not knowing how the sisters were, he stated that he believed the sisters were magnets for evil; that evil is drawn to their powers. The Head Witch Doctor wondered if the sisters could withstand the evil and his fellow Doctor said he found it doubtful; he found that the sisters were easily distracted by the pettiness of their lives and that eventually evil would overtake them and their powers. The head Doctor responded they must eliminate the sisters. The head Doctor questioned how they would destroy the sisters, the Witch Doctor said by attacking them as humans - as women; he would turn their character flaws into obsessions. Obsessions that would consume them, ultimately destroying them. 'Piper Halliwell' :"I'm replacing the roof. It's filthy!" - Piper while cleaning the roof of the Manor The Witch Doctor placed Piper's lipstick on a Voodoo Doll and wrapped a string around it and dropped it into a pot. Piper was in the midst of locating the ingredients to summon the Witch Doctor and Leo appeared and informed her that the Elders believed the Witch Doctor stole their personal items so that they could place a hex on them. Suddenly Piper's eyes glowed red and she walked over to the sink, stating the she needed to clean; she started washing the dishes and said a dish could never be sanitary enough, after which she threw the dishes in the trash, breaking them. Leo asked her what was wrong with her, she stated she didn't know then she looked at the windows and noticed water spots; she then blew the windows out of their bindings and said that was much better. She then continued throwing plates and dishes into the trash. Piper then organized the magical herbs and ingredients in the kitchen cupboards as well as placing plastic over all the furniture in the Manor. Piper then went outside after cleaning up the inside of the Manor, she retrieved a ladder and began to take the shingles off of the roof and told Leo she planned to replace the entire roof. Leo reminded Piper about the situation at hand and that he needed help but Piper was preoccupied with cleaning because of the hex. AFter he stepped in a dirt puddle, Piper said to him "Like hell, you're bringing those muddy shoes in my house". Frustrated by how dirty the house is, Piper later decided to cast a vanishing spell to make the house disappear stating that she wanted to rebuild the house from scratch. 'Phoebe Halliwell' :"Piper, just so you know, I may have to flee the country, but just for a little while. And I will call you, okay." - Phoebe after being hexed The Witch Doctor placed Phoebe's toothbrush on a Voodoo Doll and wrapped a string around it and placed the doll in a pot. Phoebe was in the midst of a photo shoot for The Bay Mirror to counter what another advice columnist, Spencer Ricks, said about women. As Leo appeared at the set, Phoebe's eyes glowed red; Leo tried to get her to come back to the Manor to help Piper but she refused, she stayed at the shoot and took her dress off, revealing a skimpy two piece swimsuit. The photographer then continued taking pictures as Leo left. Phoebe then went back to Halliwell Manor and made a potion that would turn Spencer Ricks into a turkey. Piper came into the kitchen and told her to clean up the mess when Phoebe informed her she may have to flee the country. Phoebe went to Spencer Ricks' workplace, The Daily, and after he addressed her as "Pheeble Halliwell" and said she should "show off her rack", she threw the potion at him, causing him to turn into a turkey. She then grabbed him by the neck and brought him back to the Manor where she planned to bake him. 'Paige Matthews' :"I can convince Glen to move up the ceremony before that crazy ex of his gets in the way again. Clever, huh? " - Paige tells Leo her plan The Witch Doctor placed Paige's car keys on a Voodoo Doll and wrapped a string around it before dropping it in a bubbling pot. After learning that her best friend Glen Belland was getting married, Paige was shocked and disappointed because she had feelings for Glen and was hoping the two would start dating again. When she tried to explain to Glen why she reacted the way she did to his revelation that he was getting married, her eyes glowed red just as Jessica, Glen's fiancee, walked toward the friends. Paige then called Jessica a "blonde bimbette", implied that she had breast implants and she told Glen he is marrying the wrong person. Afterwards, Paige then appeared to Jessica in her car and orbed her onto a cliffed edge in fiery pit of hell, she then exclaimed to Jessica that she just pissed off a witch. Paige then went to the church where Jessica and Glen planned to wed and glamoured into Jessica in an attempt to marry Glen in the wedding ceremony. Leo then orbed to Paige as she was putting on Jessica's wedding dress and questioned what she was doing. Paige told Leo her plan and that there was no stopping her, she then went to walk down the isle to Glen who was waiting at the altar. Leo followed Paige and then Glen walked to them and questioned what was going on, thinking that Leo was sent by Paige as an attempt to stop the wedding. Paige, as Jessica, told Glen to go back to the altar. When he asked where Jessica was, she responded "Hell if I know". Paige told Leo there was no stopping her and that Jessica is not an innocent because she stole Glen from her. Leo then orbed out. Undoing the Hex After realizing that Paige orbed Jessica into a fiery pit in hell, he orbed to her and brought her back to the church where Paige was about to marry Glen. Glen realized the woman he was about to marry was Paige and her eyes glowed red again, the hex on her was broken after seeing the pain she caused Glen and Jessica. Leo and Paige then orbed back to outside Halliwell Manor and saw that there was no Manor, it was just Piper sweeping the steps and front sidewalk, she explained she cast the vanishing spell and that she felt it was better to start from scratch. Leo then told Piper that Phoebe was still in the house and that she didn't just erase the house but she erased Phoebe as well. Stunned by what she had done, the hex was broken and Piper's eyed glowed red again. She then casts a reversal spell making the house and Phoebe reappear. When the house reappears Leo, Piper and Paige hear a turkey gobble in the kitchen and rushed in to find Phoebe about to chop the head off of the turkey/Spencer Ricks. Leo grabbed her arm to stop her and they tried to figure a way to break the hex on her but could think of nothing. Piper and Paige orbed to the Witch Doctors' lair and as the Doctors explained they felt the sisters couldn't handle the evil spirits they attracted, Piper told them if they vanquish her and her sisters they would have more problems then solutions. She then told the Doctors to reverse the hex or it would be their last. Just as Phoebe was walking towards Leo with the butcher knife she was going to use to kill Spencer, her eyes glowed red and the hex was broken. The Book of Shadows The entry in the Book of Shadows includes a short description about the Witch Doctors and a potion to summon them. It reads thus: :The Witch Doctor :Little is known of Witch Doctors :except for their dedication to expel :evil spirits from demonic footholds. :Using strange unknown magic rituals, Witch :Doctors feel their outsider status as watchdogs :of evil gives them the freedom to attack evil in :all its shifting guises. :They may be summoned via the following spell: :Combine Liverwort, Pinch of Dragon :Root and Snakeskin over Chant: :Free us from the ties that bind :Of evil magic entertwined :We call upon the one who cures :He who's to the Dark inured